


never forget this feeling

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees the muzzle flash too late, moves too slow; there’s already a bullet in Steve’s chest when the hit the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never forget this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'fingers' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

Tony’s fingers and hands are firm and calloused from his work. He’s an engineer, he builds so many of his inventions himself, and Steve can tell how much of himself, how much time and effort and dedication he puts into it, just from the state of his hands.

“Steve! Steve!”

Tony sees the muzzle flash too late, moves too slow; there’s already a bullet in Steve’s chest when the hit the ground.

Steve can feel those callouses on his cheek, his jaw. He can hear Tony calling his name, but it sounds so far away, and all he can think of is what Tony’s fingers feel like on his face and that strange warmth in his chest that is quickly beginning to burst into sharp pain, a fire that’s sucking the air from his lungs and blacking out his vision.

“C’mon, stay with me...come _on_ , Steve, just stay with me! 

Tony wrings his hands, unnaturally slick and slippery and stained red, as Steve’s eyes flicker shut. 

“Don’t leave me, please. Steve, I love you. I love you.”

He scrubs them later, and the blood - _Steve’s_ blood - washes away down the sink easily, but the sensation won’t go. The feeling of blood, warm at first but cooling quickly, drenching his hands stays, drying and cracking underneath his fingernails.

And when Steve wakes, the first thing to register underneath the fog of anesthesia isn’t the stiffness or the pain, but the lack of warmth where Tony’s hands rested for too brief a time. He opens his eyes to blinding white and disinfectant, to the beeping of machines--but all he can see are Tony’s wide eyes, all he can feel are his fingers on his face, and all he can hear are those words that he’s not ready to face.


End file.
